


An Excuse

by weeweeorerica



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, VfL Wolfsburg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeweeorerica/pseuds/weeweeorerica
Summary: 夜敲前锋门，太子你不是人。狼堡二人组，韦格霍斯特/阿诺德，权当作法祝二位早日进（重回）国家队。（好的Wout已经做到了





	An Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Wout和太子这赛季状态这么好仍然入不了国家队教练的眼。这两人太惨了，安慰炮安排上。  
背景是联赛和柏林联赛后，让我们假装这是一场客场比赛。虽然这背景没啥用。

荷兰队大名单公布，范戴克领衔，德容、德利赫特入选。

阿诺德瞥见了新闻标题，下意识点开推送看看有没有那个熟悉的名字。

“Poor Wout."阿诺德摇了摇头，这是狼堡当家前锋第几次被最终入选名单刷下来了？

阿诺德走到韦格霍斯特房门前的那一刻，他就意识到事情可能会向一个奇怪的方向发展，但他不得不承认他有些期待。他还是抬起手敲了敲门。

"Maxi?" 韦格霍斯特有些疑惑地看着他，大晚上敲队友的门可算不上一个好习惯。

“我....我只是来看看你，你还好吗，新一期国家队大名单又公布了。”

高大的荷兰人笑了笑。“进来吧。”

阿诺德震惊于队友居然如此直白地邀请自己踏入对方的私人领域，迟迟没有挪步。韦格霍斯特便把他拉进房间顺手带上了门，他把双手搭在阿诺德的肩上推着他一路后退，嘴上却嘟囔着前进前进前进。韦格霍斯特在他身上用力推了一把时阿诺德还在思考接下来的措辞，于是，他毫无防备地，整个人向后倒去，眼神中闪烁着疑惑。背部碰到柔软的床时，他松了口气。

“抱歉，我没想到你一碰就倒，这和球场上你的作风可不太一样啊。”韦格霍斯特用戏谑的口气说道。

一碰就倒？阿诺德的脑海里浮现出两年前欧青赛上他为队友出头，被对手推了好几把，每次都失去重心向后倒去，感谢当值裁判好心扶了他一把。嗯，Wout的话听起来有那么点道理。

韦格霍斯特在他身边躺下，双手相叠放在脑后。“德国队补招人了你知道吗？招的不是你。”

德国人有些无奈。“我不是来跟你互相嘲讽的。”

“那你来干嘛？”

阿诺德总觉得韦格霍斯特这话像是在暗示他，太近了，现在两人的距离有些太近了，近的他能想象到对方胸膛的起伏。他极其缓慢地向远离大高个的方向挪动了一段距离。“不知道。可能想看看两个怎么也进不了国家队的倒霉蛋抱头痛哭的场景吧。”

两个人都沉默了一会儿，仿佛在比较给了希望却迎来一次次的失望和从未有过希望之间，哪种情况更惨一些。

“勒夫傻逼。”阿诺德越想越烦躁。

“科曼牛逼。”韦格霍斯特被逗乐了，今晚他似乎决意要和阿诺德对着干。

“你这样显得我素质很低。”

“别担心，Maxi，我也不是什么文明人”，韦格霍斯特突然抓住了阿诺德的手，“比起抱头痛哭，不如互相取暖吧？”

阿诺德的脑子里总会有些新奇而大胆的想法，比如今晚他试图角球直接破门，此刻，一个危险的想法从他脑中划过。

阿诺德挣脱韦格霍斯特的手的束缚，转而把手放在韦格霍斯特的裆部。

“像这样取暖吗？”

“我不介意你在那里点一把火。”

得到许可后的阿诺德翻身下床，跪在韦格霍斯特腿边，高个子前锋很配合地脱下了裤子。阿诺德轻轻含住了前端，随后，整根老二被温热口腔包裹的范围越来越大，阿诺德用舌头描摹着阴茎的形状，吞吐着口中的柱状体。你最好快点给我硬起来，老子真不知道什么口交技巧。阿诺德在心中暗骂道。

韦格霍斯特用双手撑在床上，闭着眼仰着头享受双腿之间渐渐累积的快感。尽管阿诺德不带任何花活但十分真诚的服务已经让他的小兄弟出现了抬头的趋势，但他现在有了别的想法。

“起来吧，Maxi。”韦格霍斯特先拍了拍阿诺德鼓得胀胀的的脸颊，再从他口中退出来。又出现了，阿诺德脸上疑惑的神情。

“真的要做吗？我是说，你会做吗？”

“没吃过猪肉难道还没看过猪跑吗？”语毕，韦格霍斯特便开始帮阿诺德脱去衣物。

虽然言语上表现出了一些迟疑，但阿诺德并没有阻止韦格霍斯特的举动。下一刻，韦格霍斯特刚刚用于发声的双唇贴上了他的脸，从嘴角到耳根，一寸一寸移动，所到之处仿佛都能激起火花。作为回应，阿诺德的手在面前这具健壮的躯体上四处游走，宣示着他对肉体的渴望。

Wout说话好像总是这么有道理。在从情欲的海洋中探出头来换气的间隙中，阿诺德胡乱地想到。

韦格霍斯特试图把三根手指塞入阿诺德后穴时突然问道：“被扩张是种什么感受？”这话听得阿诺德直想揍他。“要不你他妈的来当下面的试试看？”韦格霍斯特瞬间感觉到手指间压力的倍增。“别激动，我只是想让气氛缓和点，让你和你的下面放松一点......”韦格霍斯特用空出来的手抚摸阿诺德一直紧皱的眉头，并亲吻他的额头。恍惚间，阿诺德觉得自己可以为了这一刻的温柔心甘情愿做下面的那个人。

韦格霍斯特把阿诺德翻了过来，慢慢进入对方的身体。即便韦格霍斯特已经做得足够耐心足够缓慢，入口处的疼痛还是让阿诺德怀疑自己失去了几秒钟意识，等他反应过来时韦格霍斯特已经开始挺动胯部向更深处抽插。随着韦格霍斯特在他体内攻城掠地，阿诺德把脸埋在枕头里发出一声声闷哼，他从不知道痛感与快感可以以这样的方式完美共存。韦格霍斯特用双手圈住阿诺德的腰，不断用自己身体的一部分探索对方身体的极限，他亦不知道和同性紧密结合会是如此美妙。

两人共同攀上欲望的顶峰后，韦格霍斯特将整个人的重量压在阿诺德身上。阿诺德拍了拍韦格霍斯特的屁股，“Wout，起来，我要被你压垮了，你的体重对一个筋疲力尽的人来说就像天塌了一般。”韦格霍斯特不为所动，他仗着体型差顶住了阿诺德有气无力的推搡。“别这样，Maxi，我才是更累的那个。”

“下次我要做上面的那个。”

“认真的？你还想有下次，等我们又一次双双落选国家队的时候吗？”韦格霍斯特打趣道，同时侧过脸吻了吻阿诺德。

等到韦格霍斯特终于和阿诺德的身体分开时，阿诺德依旧没有回答他的问题。阿诺德不知道要如何定义这个古怪却痛快的夜晚、这些意味不明的吻和身上残留的对方的体液。但他确实期待着下一次，况且他很清楚枕边人同样也期待。也许下一次是我们都进国家队的时候吧。阿诺德美好的愿景背后带着些许苦涩。

韦格霍斯特的手又开始从他裸露的胸膛开始一路向下摸索。算了，何必想那么多呢。他们需要的只是一个亲密接触的机会和一个搞到一起的借口。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车，果然成了一辆开不起来的三轮车。  
搞黄色太难了太难了（但谁又能拒绝黄色呢  
没想到我竟然开始搞狼堡同人，大概也是全网唯一搞这对的吧。
> 
> 关于太子易推倒，请看乌鸫太太的这条微博https://weibo.com/5516897855/HlFZqla8C?type=comment#_rnd1571238715593


End file.
